The Middle Man
by worldwithoutlogic
Summary: Although in the full knowledge that he has a crush on her, Draco still helps Hermione to get her ideal man. But seriously, what could possibly be gotten out of him being the mere middle man in her relationships? Blaise/Hermione, progresses on to Dramione.
1. The Order Meeting

**_Hi everyone! _**

**_This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. And kudos to Maia for the plot idea! :)_**

**_This first chapter isn't going to be very long. Think of it as somewhat of an introduction. :D  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter I do not own. XD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>The Order Meeting<span>

"It's true, I tell you!" Malfoy glared coldly at Ron, who was indignantly trying to prove that Malfoy did not join the Order with good intentions. Apparently, Malfoy had suddenly declared allegiance for the Order of the Phoenix just before the War, which garnered many raised eyebrows and suspicion among the ranks, and especially the teenage wizards. However, under Snape's instruction, Draco was to be allowed in on all Order meetings, including the one that was going on at that very moment.

The meeting was held at the usual place- Number 12, Grimmauld Place. With a glaring competition going on between Ron and Malfoy, the entire meeting was being disrupted and Mrs Weasley growled at them in irritation.

"Excuse me, boys, but we've got more important things to discuss. Now give it a rest, will you. If Dumbledore trusted Snape and Snape trusted Draco, then there's nothing to fight about, is there? Anyway, we've seen Draco prove his allegiance by fighting on our side during the Battle," Mrs Weasley reasoned, much to Ron's annoyance and Malfoy's mirth.

"See, Weasley. I bet you're just trying to get me out of here so that you can-" Draco's smug statement was cut short by a slap dealt to his face by the fuming redhead, and the blond boy jumped up in shock. Thankfully, no one was ever going to find out what Ron was going to do while Malfoy was gone.

"What are you doing, Ron!" Two voices shouted in unison, one of which was Mrs Weasley's. Malfoy looked up in surprise, to find out that the one other person who was presumably standing up for him was-

Hermione.

Ron sheepishly sunk back into his seat, and Malfoy sat down slowly as well, reddening slightly.

After the War, Malfoy somehow had developed a soft spot for Hermione. Through the numerous battles that they had been through, the teamwork that they were forced to go through with took Malfoy by surprise. When he actually worked along with Granger, not against her, he found her to be quite charming. That is, if she wasn't threatening to hex his brains off if he didn't wipe the smirk off his face during one of their more intense brawls with the Death Eaters.

By remembering all the details, such as her bushy (but still cute) brown hair that was twisted into a ponytail, intelligent brown eyes, and a genius that would sadly be useless if she just wasted it all on Ron, he could say he was a little more than obsessed with the Muggle-born that he was supposed to ever have been.

Obviously, as a Malfoy, his reputation (or what was left of it after Lucius was imprisoned) would be tainted forever if he let that get out, and so he kept the crush buried under that self-confident exterior of his. He did, however, attempt to be a little nicer to Hermione, by ceasing to call her Mudblood, but it would have been the case anyway as Mrs Weasley did not tolerate such offensive terms. Besides, his father was locked up in Azkaban, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Malfoy cast a fleeting glance at the brunette before he settled back into his seat, listening to the rest of the meeting in boredom.

"It looks like since the war is over, you have been offered the opportunity to complete your last year at Hogwarts," McGonagall said, ignoring the antics of the two. "As such, you are to go back to Hogwarts and continue on from where you last left off, for the rest of your Seventh Year. Which means," she stressed, inviting the eye contact of all the school-going wizards at the table, "that you would resume all previous duties as per normal- Hermione as Head Girl, Malfoy and Ron as Prefects, and et cetera." Harry and Ginny looked at each other slyly.

"I'll be sure to patrol the broom cupboards often, so that unlawful activities would be kept to a minimum," Ron said loudly, to no one in particular, although it was glaringly obvious to whom he was directing the statement to. Harry and Ginny sighed, shaking their heads in resignation at Ron's immaturity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please do review, and I'll probably be updating early next week before I have to leave for an overseas trip. :D<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. First Day Back

_**Hey again! :D**_

_**I'm back with another chapter. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Owns Harry Potter? Not.**_

* * *

><p><span>First Day Back<span>

"Welcome back, all of you! It is such a pleasure to be seeing all of you here again. Now, if you might, please turn to page 137 of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage," Professor Slughorn smiled brightly at the Golden Trio and Malfoy, who were not as keen to return the smile.

Upon going back to Hogwarts, they realised that nothing much had changed, which had included the seating plan in all their classes. Hermione found her seat next to Blaise Zabini still empty and waiting for her, and she lowered herself into it thankfully.

"Hey, so you're finally back," Zabini said in a low voice, glancing over at Hermione, who nodded.

"How's everything been going while I was away?" she replied, ducking her head down whenever Slughorn turned around to avoid getting caught talking on her first day back.

"Oh, you know, the usual: Students not adhering to curfew, being rude to Prefects and yours truly. Yeah, everything was under control, I mean, of _course_ they didn't appoint both a Head Boy and Girl for any reason," he said sarcastically, although with a cheeky glint in his eye that was almost unnoticeable if one did not know him well.

As fellow Head, however, Hermione had many opportunities to work with Zabini and get to know him better, which resulted in them sharing a rather friendly bond.

Once class was dismissed, the NEWT students filed into the corridors, chattering loudly. Blaise and Hermione sidled off towards the end of the corridor, where it was less packed with students, leaving a disgruntled Ron complaining of this arrangement to Harry.

"What's going on with that woman? Is she out of her mind, openly fraternising with the enemy!" He babbled, gesticulating wildly and sending his books flying out of his hands and onto the floor. Harry sighed.

"It's probably some Head business that we're not responsible enough to know about. Think reasonably," Harry replied optimistically, before grabbing the books from the floor and steering the redhead back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>"While you were away saving the world, I've been doing some rather constructive things here at dear old Hogwarts," Zabini said smoothly, setting himself on a bench in the courtyard, and gesturing Hermione to do the same.<p>

"What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I managed to devise an intricately evil training scheme for new prefects, which I know will be beneficial to those who have not been taking the role seriously," he grinned devilishly, and Hermione sighed, feigning boredom.

"As expected from the manipulative and sadistic Blaise," she shook her head, smiling. It was at these moments where their mismatched friendship shone, as both of them were well equipped with a sharp sense of wit and sarcasm, which allowed for intelligent yet entertaining conversations between the two.

Blaise straightened up in his seat, and leaned towards Hermione.

"On a lighter note though, I'm having Quidditch practice this evening. Care to join me?" he asked, nudging Hermione. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but only because you'll show me your intricate and elaborate training schedule… Right? You certainly _do_ have a way with words, don't you," she winked, and they parted ways, promising to meet each other at the Quidditch pitch at 6.30 p.m. sharp.

As Hermione walked along the passages that the students had cleared off from earlier, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

_That Blaise Zabini was truly a lady killer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's another short chapter again. Whoops. <strong>_

_**The next one will be longer, I promise! :)**_

_**But do review~ It's unexplainable how writers crave reviews. XD**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm leaving for the previously mentioned overseas trip tomorrow morning, so I'll be unable to update for around 3 weeks(unless I secretly get my hands on a computer somewhere during the trip ;) ) Wish me luck. XD**_

_**Do stay tuned though!**_


	3. Bludger Malfunctions

**Disclaimer(it's really getting annoying to disclaim in every chapter): I do not own HP.**

* * *

><p><span>Bludger Malfunctions<span>

Hermione finally rushed down to the Quidditch Pitch at 6.40 p.m., after losing track of the time while doing her Arithmancy essay. She made her way to the bleachers, seeing that there was no point in going into the pitch itself as practice had already started. Besides, the other Slytherins would probably not be too happy to see her there, with her coming from a different House and all.

Blaise spotted her from the ground, and gave a quick wave before mounting his broom. Hermione waved back, tucked her scarf around her neck more tightly and observed Blaise during his Quidditch practice. It was starting to get a little chilly, and she was astounded at the level of tolerance for the cold that the players possessed, Slytherin or not. Having to concentrate on playing the game while the icy wind rushed about them was no mean feat. Even Hermione, a spectator in the stands, armed with her scarf and gloves, was shivering a little, although it could be the adrenaline that coursed through the Quidditch players' veins that allowed them to perform astoundingly well.

She focused her attention on the Chaser more than the others, smiling at his quick reflexes and accurate aiming. Blaise was certainly talented in everything he did. Accompanied with his good looks, she could foresee that he would be highly sought after by many.

Upon formulating that thought, a sinking realisation suddenly occurred to Hermione.

"Wait. By saying that, could it mean that I'm actually –dare I say—attracted to him?" she froze. Blaise, after putting the Quaffle past the Keeper effortlessly in an amazing feint attack, looked up towards the stands and gave her a warm smile. She grinned back awkwardly and turned back to her own thoughts.

"Oh, nooo. You just think of him as a friend, that's all. Keep it platonic, Granger!" she told herself, wishing that her hormones were not as manipulative and suggestive as they were then. She was lost in her thoughts when the Head Boy, clad in the dark green robes of a Quidditch player, approached her.

"I'm glad you came," he said, sitting down next to her and downing a bottle of water. She shrugged.

"It was okay. I was free anyway," she managed to keep her tone even, although her heart was inexplicably palpitating wildly.

He set the empty bottle next to him and slowly inched closer to Hermione. "We've just got to throw a few more Quaffles, beat several more Bludgers after this break and we're done with training. Then we can discuss of the matters pertaining to the evil scheme on the way to the Great Hall for dinner," he said, smoothing out the details effortlessly.

No wonder he was appointed Head Boy, what with the planning skills and all, Hermione thought.

She nodded slowly, and shuffled in her seat for warmth, hands under her armpits.

"Hey, and Granger? Its warmer nearer the changing rooms. You can go there if you want," he offered, placing the back of his hand on her cheek. "Really, because you're freezing cold."

She sidled out of her seat thankfully, and made her way to the changing rooms. Having no intention of entering it and smelling anything grotesque, she resorted to hovering near the door, receiving waves of heat that radiated from the lamps outside.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Quidditch Practice ended and the Slytherins trudged into the changing rooms, giving dirty glances as they left, and murmuring among themselves. Hermione shook her head in nonchalance, waiting for the dark-skinned Chaser to come into the changing room as well. After a few minutes with no sign of him, she walked out into the dark Quidditch pitch.<p>

"Blaise?" her voice rang out, and a trail of mist rose into the air from her words. She heard a call from further away, and proceeded to look for him at the other end of the field, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was never a believer in Divination, but at that moment, she knew that something bad was going to happen sooner or later.

She saw Blaise with the chest of Quidditch balls half-open, while he was staring into the evening sky.

"I'm really sorry for holding you up, but it seems that we've left a Bludger somewhere, and I can't seem to find it," he sighed, scanning the surroundings for any sign of the missing Bludger. Hermione looked around too, and she heard a rustle come from behind her. She could feel a sense of foreboding in the air. Closing her eyes in trepidation, she hoped to no end that it wasn't what she thought it was. Biting her lip, the Gryffindor slowly turned around to face the source of the noise.

BAM.

Hermione was knocked off her feet and flung into the air. Blaise could only watch in absolute horror as she sailed past his head and landed with a thump on the ground a few metres away.

"Oh my gosh. Hermione, are you okay? Hermione? HERMIONE?" Blaise ran to her and snatched the Bludger from the air, stopping it from zoning in for a second attack. He wrestled with it back into the chest with some difficulty, and immediately went back to the limp figure lying on the grass patch.

"Oh, please be alright," he said desperately, slinging her arm over his shoulder. He lifted and half-dragged the unconscious Hermione across the grass patch, in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's nothing I can't fix. Just a slight concussion," Madam Pomfrey assured the anguished Slytherin. "She would have to stay here for a few days even after she wakes up, as I need to put her under observation." The healer patted him on the shoulder, coaxing him out of the Wing so that she could attend to Hermione promptly.<p>

He ran back to the Slytherin common room, calm composure gone. Hastily saying the password to the textured grey wall, he crashed headlong into Malfoy upon entering.

After calming down a panicked Blaise, Malfoy sat him down on one of the sofas in the common room.

"Okay, talk when you feel like it," Malfoy said, shaking his head. He leaned further back in his own seat and folded his arms.

"Help- I knocked out Granger with a Bludger," Blaise managed, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events in the past hour.

"You WHAT?" Malfoy sputtered, before he quickly added, "I mean, you can't just take down one of them like that you know, it's suspicious." He tried his best to sound nondescript about it all, but silently, he was extremely worried about the girl.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything of that sort in the first place! I just had to look for a missing Bludger and she helped and suddenly the Bludger just came zooming at her head and she got hit and- and- Oh no, I think I've screwed up everything," Blaise buried his head in his hands, while Malfoy stood up and paced around the room.

_What's the 'everything' that Blaise screwed up? Oh- wait, let me get this straight. If my assumptions are correct, does this mean that-_

"I'm actually quite fond of her, you know, although I won't admit it to her face. It's just between you and me, okay?" Blaise felt his cheeks getting heated up, in full knowledge that Malfoy would probably counter him with some snarky remark. The blond-haired Slytherin merely shrugged.

"Oh, _please_. You don't even have to tell it to her face, the word 'smitten' is practically written all over already!" Malfoy said irritably. "Anyway, that girl would forgive anyone, especially you, seeing that you're so nice to her and all," he continued, acting contemptuous, albeit feeling really bad for putting her down like that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off to bed. Goodnight."

Little did they know of the fiasco that the incident would cause later in the week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep! Longer chapter. :P<strong>_

_**(I'm secretly posting this in the middle of the night during this trip XD)  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly(veryverygreatly) appreciated.**_

_**I'll try and update as soon as possible! Which is not very soon but I'll try. :) The next chapter will involve (fake) fire-breathing dragons. XD (This is just an incentive for you to read on. Haha.)**_


	4. How To Make One's Life Miserable

**_I'm back! :)  
><em>**

**_Here's the next installment of the story._**

**_Disclaiming Harry Potter... disclaiming Harry Potter... etcetc.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>How To Make One's Life Miserable<span>

The news of the Slytherin Chaser accidentally knocking the Head Girl out cold spread around the school like wildfire. Statements such as "The Head Boy swept the Head Girl off her feet" were said jokingly, which annoyed Malfoy big time.

Even after the last class of the day, when he was walking along the corridors, students were discussing about the pair's interconnection. He expressed his distaste by wrinkling his nose at those who said it, and was just about to tell someone off for making up more rumours about the duo when someone thumped him on the back. He spun around. The person who interrupted him in his extremely important telling-off session clearly had no common sense.

"Oh, Potter, it's you. And Weasel, too," he snarled. His hypothesis was just proven right.

Ron lunged forward, preparing to punch Malfoy in the stomach, but Harry held him back. "It's not him that we want, cool down!" Ron stepped towards Malfoy, shaking a fist in Draco's bewildered face.

"As you probably know, one of your buddies has just hurt our Hermione. Since he is nowhere to be seen ("Hiding, I bet," Harry added darkly), we just want to pass on the message: Blaise Zabini is going to have to watch out, because we might do some things that may not be to his liking. Take this as a warning," Ron growled, before they marched away.

Malfoy was rooted to the spot. Seriously, did it look like it was his fault? Was the entire world conspiring against him at that point?

He grunted and strode back to the Slytherin dungeons in a huff, knowing exactly where Blaise would be hiding. And boy, was he going to get a piece of Malfoy's mind.

* * *

><p>"Blaise Zabini! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have a message for you," Draco said haughtily, whipping the covers off Blaise. Zabini groaned and slid back under the sheets of his bed, adjusting the book that was balanced precariously on his knees.<p>

"I'm studying. Don't bother me," he said apathetically.

"Are you that much of a coward to miss all the lessons that we had with the Gryffindors? And to think you are Head Boy!" Malfoy mocked him, grabbing the mattress and flipping it over, causing Blaise to roll onto the floor.

"I'm not a coward. I'm just not feeling too well. Rest assured, I'll be coming for lessons tomorrow," the dark-haired boy retorted and picked himself up from the floor.

"Oh, but then again, I'm not too sure if you'd want to. After all, Potty and Weasel are after your blood," Malfoy drawled. "They told me to tell you that you'd better watch out, or they might set dragons after you."

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, right."

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, just wondering, how do you make a Howler?" Ron asked, downing a cup of pumpkin juice at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Harry shrugged his shoulders, before jerking up in his seat.<p>

"You don't- you are not thinking of making one for him, are you? It sounds like a good idea, but, you know…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows. A thought had suddenly occurred to him, and he quickly told Ron, who choked on his pumpkin juice. Eyes twinkling, they both agreed to carry out the plan the very next day, during the last period- Potions.

"As Harry very cleverly used it in practice last year, we're going to look in-depth into the world of Bezoars. You probably already have had the definition of the Bezoar memorised…" Slughorn droned on and on in the lesson, apparently oblivious to the Ron and Harry's fidgeting at the side of the classroom.

"Why isn't it going off yet? Are you sure you asked George for the right thing?" Harry questioned Ron, to which Ron countered, "Of course I did! I stashed the trick wand in his book bag and put a punching telescope in there too!" Ron sniggered, craning his neck to see when Blaise would open his bag.

"Why doesn't he open his bag?" Harry sighed, twirling his quill. He had barely finished his sentence when a loud bang sounded in the classroom, startling Professor Slughorn, who looked up to see a disgruntled Blaise with a black eye.

"The poor chap doesn't know what hit him- literally!" Ron scoffed, while Harry hushed at him to keep silent. Professor Slughorn walked to the Head Boy and stood over him.

"Is anything wrong, Mr Zabini? What happened?" Professor Slughorn asked curiously. Zabini shook his head, saying that he was fine, while Harry and Ron tried their very best to stifle their laughter. They stopped laughing when Malfoy turned around to look at them, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Do you need me to heal it? I-" Slughorn's offer for assistance was cut short when Blaise interjected, "No, it's fine, I can do it myself." He carefully avoided the punching telescope and grabbed his wand from the bag.

"Epi- What!" Blaise lost his cool when the wand, instead of supposedly repairing his black eye, turned into a floppy dragon. Upon cursing at it, the dragon promptly shot a jet of flames into Blaise's face, singeing his eyebrows and narrowly missing his hair. Harry and Ron burst into peals of laughter, apparently happy that Blaise was humiliated for what he did to Hermione.

"Potter! Weasley!" Professor Slughorn snapped. "I expected better than for you to laugh at your classmate's misfortune. 10 points from Gryffindor!"

The pair immediately quietened down.

* * *

><p>After Potions had ended, Harry and Ron were immediately cornered by the two Slytherins, with Malfoy wearing an unusually happier expression, and Blaise with a discontented scowl.<p>

Knowing that they were safe in the presence of a teacher, Harry merely leaned close to Blaise, and whispered, "If you hurt Hermione again, we can do so much more than that."

With an unnatural surge of courage, he and Ron simply walked out of the classroom, leaving Malfoy and Zabini too shocked at their cheek to do anything other than staring at the figures making to their way to the Hospital Wing, backs facing them.

* * *

><p>In the end, 10 points was a small price to pay for the pleasure of seeing the Head Boy walk around the school with a black eye and no eyebrows for the next month or so, or until either of them decided to give him the bruise-removing paste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liked it? :D<em>**

**_Okay. So there's not much Dramione in this chapter... So..._**

**_I shall now offer another incentive! (gosh, how scheming.)_**

**_The next chapter will involve a heart-to-heart talk. _**

**_...Okay._**

**_Quoting Seamus in HP7, "That's nothing to go on!" XD_**

**_Please review if you wanna. :)_**


	5. The Bodyguard or Cupid

_**Hellooo guys! :)**_

_**It's up!**_

_**-Insert standard disclaimer here-**_

* * *

><p><span>The Bodyguard-Slash-Cupid<span>

Harry and Ron burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, startling Madam Pomfrey and causing her to jump in her seat. Clucking her tongue disapprovingly, she chided, "Mr Potter and Mr Weasley! I know that the both of you are extremely excited now that Miss Granger is awake, but please, don't disturb the other students who are still resting!" She shooed them off towards Hermione, who was eagerly sitting up in bed.

"Hey Hermione! I'm happy to see that you look so much better than you did a few days ago," Harry grinned, placing a bottle of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and her homework on her bedside table. She nodded.

"I feel so much better too, although my head still feels a little weird," she replied cheerfully. Ron was not as patient as to enquire of her condition, instead jumping straight to the point.

"See! I told you that Zabini guy was a whole load of trouble! See what he's gotten you into!" the redhead almost shouted, and Hermione had to glare at him before he realised that he had almost woken up the entire Hospital Wing. He continued in a lower voice.

"But we helped you to get even with him, if it makes you feel any better. We hid a Punching Telescope and a Trick Wand in his bag and he was totally put in a spot!" Ron chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Why did you do that! The incident-" she pointed to her head, "was a complete accident! And before you ask, _no_, I am _not_ Confunded!" she slumped back against the pillows in a fit of annoyance. Ron shot her a disbelieving look before turning to Harry.

"What is wrong with that woman? Am I dreaming, or is she actually _standing up_ for that wretched Slytherin?"

Harry tilted his head, deep in thought, and finally concluded that Zabini wasn't that bad a bloke after all.

"I mean, he's Head Boy and all, so he's surely to be trusted, isn't he? I think we should just let this matter rest for the moment," he asserted, to Ron's chagrin.

Ron was visibly dissatisfied with the way Hermione felt towards Zabini, and talked to her coldly throughout the rest of their visit. When it was time to go, they waved their goodbyes and promised to visit her again the next day.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Hospital Wing later in the evening, just to check up on Hermione. He could not help but feel some pity and worry for the girl, after she had been put through such a predicament (not that he blamed Blaise or anything).<p>

"Hey Granger," he said casually, pulling himself a chair to sit next to her.

"Hi Malfoy. What brings you here?" Hermione replied, a tinge of incredulity present in her voice.

"Is it wrong to visit someone who was injured due to some oversight by his friend?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She sat up in her bed, and avoided Malfoy's gaze.

"Um, yeah. About that. Since we're on that topic, I'd like to ask you for a favour."

"Favour? Wow, that's unexpected, seeing that it came from a person who wasn't that excited to see my handsome face when I popped in to check if you're alright," he said in mock hurt. When the boy saw the expression on Hermione's face, he ceased to make fun of her. "Okay, fine. Since you're the invalid."

"I'm perfectly able to incapacitate you if I wanted, Malfoy. But since I'm in a good mood today, I decided against it. Anyway, I just want you to help me in subduing those two nitwits I call friends," she said, fidgeting with the bedspread.

When Malfoy's raised eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline, she added, "Because it seems that they managed to blow up Blaise's face with a fire-breathing dragon for a wand, right? So I'm just wondering if you're able to, uh, help him with his situation, being his good friend and all. Knowing Harry and Ron, they might hurt him really bad if they're not stopped soon," she explained.

Malfoy's thoughts drifted off to how Hermione was being extremely protective of Blaise, and cared enough for him to make sure he wasn't hurt by Potter and Weasley's plans.

_Oh, if only she was that nice to him._

He snapped out of his thoughts, nodding in agreement to Hermione's request. "Fine, I'll help you. With one condition."

"Great, I knew it'll come to this. What do you want?"

Draco smirked, leaning in towards her, and she could smell his earthly scent. "I'll only do it if you're nice to me while this agreement is on. Which means no fighting, punching, calling of names, and the like. Agreed?" he extended a hand.

"Fine," Hermione conceded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Malfoy looked as if his birthday had come early, as he left the Hospital Wing with a wide smile on his face. Hermione shook her head, wondering what was with that Slytherin.

* * *

><p>It was past curfew, and Malfoy lay in bed, unable to sleep.<p>

_Stupid decision. Stupid decision. Why did I agree to even help Hermione? I mean, by helping her, I'd be doing Blaise a favour. And- and- it's Blaise! Of all people in the universe, I, Draco Malfoy, help the one who's in some sort of secret relationship with my crush?_

_It's because you just want to see her happy, don't you?_ His conscience offered.

Malfoy gritted his teeth bitterly, shoving the thought to the back of his mind. He knew full well that his conscience was absolutely right. Swearing silently, he hoped to God that he wouldn't end up like Snape, who was never stopped loving someone he could never have.

* * *

><p>The sun lazily rose up into the sky at daybreak, and Malfoy was still unhappy about the arrangements. Glaring at the figure in the bed next to him, he was on the verge of leaving something hazardous in his trunk when he stopped, Hermione's voice floating into his mind.<p>

_"I'm just wondering if you're able to help him with his situation, being his good friend and all."_

Malfoy conceded defeat. At the very least, he could start his bodyguard duties after breakfast.

"You look as if you didn't sleep a wink last night," Blaise commented at the Slytherin table during breakfast. The student sitting next to him pulled a face.

"And _you_ don't need to know what kept me up," Malfoy countered, stabbing moodily at his pie. The former let him off, shaking his head wearily.

"Seriously, I don't know what's gotten into you these days."

Draco ignored him, narrowing his eyes in utter discontent.

Blaise was about to stand up and leave the table when Malfoy spotted something floating above Blaise's head.

"No, wait- stop!" the blond boy shouted, shoving Zabini out of the way, as a jug full of pumpkin juice emptied its contents over the now vacant spot. Unavoidably, however, both boys received a fair amount of juice on their clothes from the splattering. Malfoy looked as if he wanted to kill someone, and he immediately turned his head to the Gryffindor table.

_Yes, that had to be it. Potter and Weasley again, am I right?_

Sure enough, the two boys had their wands out and pointing in their direction, a tell-tale sign to who the perpetrator was.

"Blimey! Thanks Malfoy, I owe you one," Zabini said in relief. Draco gave a disconcerting stare.

_You owe me everything, Zabini. Including the girl who fawns over you._

* * *

><p>It was the second period before last and Draco Malfoy was feeling more than a little murderous. He had saved Zabini from countless "attacks" that day alone (to the disgruntlement of the Gryffindors) and was regretting his agreement to help Blaise. It was Charms and Malfoy had no intention of continuing his services towards the dark-haired Slytherin.<p>

_This is the last straw, I'm not going to help him any more after this._

Malfoy found himself muttering this more than once throughout the day, and it was certainly not going to be the last when he had to magically clean up the mess that an overturned ink jar that had made on both his and Blaise's table.

"That's another one you owe me, Blaise. Just in case you were keeping count," Malfoy told Zabini in resignation.

Blaise merely nodded his head in thanks, spurring Malfoy to grab him by the collar.

"Do you have any bloody idea why you are avoiding so many of these "accidents" today? It's because I am saving your neck from Potter and Weasley, who are so insistent upon getting you killed! Now can you show me a shred of mercy and attempt to at least save yourself?" Malfoy barked, losing his patience.

_No, wait. I'm doing this for Granger. I'm doing this all for Hermione. Remember, if I'm actively helping her, I get to see her more often. Yep, good enough incentive. Calm down, Draco, you can do it!_

* * *

><p>When the school day ended, he made his way to the Hospital Wing again, where Hermione was cheerfully awaiting his arrival.<p>

"So, how was school today?" she asked brightly, to which Malfoy shuddered.

"The worst experience ever. You have no idea how stupidly persistent the people you call friends are," he complained, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"You know what, I think I do. And I heard you did an amazing job of keeping Blaise out of harm's way, so thanks very much," she smiled, and Malfoy's heart instantly melted.

Was it strange that all the anger he harboured vanished instantly when he talked to her?

"Heh, thank you. But could you please knock some sense into those two idiots? They're getting on my nerves."

"Hey, you're not supposed to talk about Ron and Harry like that!" Hermione gave a light punch to Malfoy's shoulder. He lightly tapped her on the nose.

"As far as I can remember, those privileges are only extended to you. We agreed on that. No backing out!" the boy smirked. Hermione suddenly laid a hand on his arm, causing him to jerk involuntarily and pretend to dust his robes to cover the reaction up.

"You know, Draco, you're really not as bad as I thought you were. Initially, you were this mean, proud Slytherin that I could not tolerate, but after we worked together during the War and when you helped me with the two, I've learnt to appreciate your qualities. You're really amazing, Malfoy, and I can't thank my lucky stars enough to have seen you in a different light."

If only you could see me in _another_ different light, Malfoy wished. Externally, however, he kept a polite smile and replied jokingly, "Thanks for that entirely heartfelt speech. I'm extremely heartened to know that."

Hermione lightly punched his shoulder again, and they maintained a comfortable silence for a while. Voicing out her thoughts, Hermione finally spoke.

"Just wondering, Malfoy, what's your opinion of Blaise?"

Draco knew that that question would pop up sooner or later, and he was a little disappointed that his hunch was right.

"He's okay. A little stoic at times, but it seems that you're able to lighten things up most of the time. Why do you ask?" he asked, although he probably knew the answer already.

"I was just curious," she replied. _Liar, you obviously like him, don't you_, the words echoed in his head.

"Hermione. You are probably the worst liar in the world. Practically everyone knows that the two of you are together, it's just that the both of you haven't been enlightened yet."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she asked, and got a firm nod in reply.

"Then… what do you think I should do?"

"What, now you want me to act cupid too? A bodyguard-slash-cupid? How unusual."

"No, I just want a little advice from the self-proclaimed chick magnet that is you."

Malfoy ignored the sinking feeling in his chest and cocked his head.

"Hmm. Perhaps… I could- no, that wouldn't be appropriate. How about I hint to Blaise about stuff and you can take it from there?" he said, acting devious.

Hermione, looking slightly abashed, replied, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, but only because you're an invalid."

"You know that we both know that isn't true."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. And this wraps up the next chapter.<em>**

**_As Malfoy has mentioned, he shall be grudgingly hinting to Blaise about stuff. XD_**

**_Reviews are appreciated! :)_**

**_The next update will be next week. (Maybe if I schedule it properly, we may be able to conclude this fic on Christmas Day! Yay!)_**


	6. One Leads To Another

One Leads To Another

"Hey, Blaise, they've got a Hogsmeade trip in a week's time. You're going, aren't you?" Malfoy questioned Zabini while they were finishing up their Transfiguration essay in the common room. Zabini shrugged.

"You know I always agree to go only because you drag me there," he said testily.

Malfoy took a deep breath. It was time to put the plan in action.

"Oh, I don't know. Don't you have to discuss about some project conducted by the Heads this week? Why not do it in Hogsmeade, where you can receive some inspiration from elsewhere, and talk over a mug of Butterbeer, and-"

Zabini sighed in exasperation. "If you're trying to set me up with Granger, you're just wasting your effort, because I've already made up my mind to ask her today. So there, Draco."

The platinum-blond merely chuckled, and, muttering something about Zabini making his job way easier, departed the room. Blaise left the room shortly after, and strode to the Hospital Wing, intending to convince the brunette there. Little did he know that his mission would be as easy as pie.

* * *

><p>Blaise stood in front of the doors to the Wing, heart rapidly pumping. He steeled up the courage to show his face to the very person who he (yes, he- Blaise insisted on taking the blame) knocked out with a Bludger. Wincing slightly, he walked in.<p>

"Malfoy? Oh- it's you! Blaise! What a pleasant surprise to see you!" Hermione said, unintentionally upsetting Blaise a little by noticing that he didn't visit her at all the past week. He shuffled in, casting all his inhibitions aside and smiling back in return.

"Hi Hermione! I was just wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week, if you're well enough to go. And trust me, I won't go around looking for missing Bludgers anymore," he gave a nervous laugh. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Why, that'd be great! We should continue our discussion about the training scheme," she laughed, silently thanking Malfoy for his help.

* * *

><p>"…continue our discussion about the training scheme."<p>

Malfoy was standing outside the Hospital Wing, unintentionally overhearing their conversation. He initially wanted to pop in for a friendly chat, but seeing that Blaise was already there, he figured that he could stay and just listen in on their conversation.

It was all he could do to avoid being crushed by the door when it was flung open by a very pleased Blaise, and he waited for a few moments before he went in. Seeing him, Hermione immediately called out.

"Guess what? Blaise asked me out! Thanks Malfoy! I really wouldn't have secured that without you. By the way, what would he like as a present?" she asked.

"Probably something expensive," Malfoy replied dully. "Or anything, really. He wouldn't mind if it was you."

_"Maybe a Bludger would suffice,"_ he muttered silently.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again. I wonder why he seemed so down today. Was it because of the Bludger incident? Because I've already forgiven him for it."

Malfoy looked down at Hermione finally, expression serious.

"About that. I think he only had your best interests at heart. It's probably because he likes you." It pained him to have to say that to Hermione, but he did, feeling like he was wrenching his heart apart by doing it. He kept his face as nondescript as possible, perhaps to deny that he really was feeling something for the girl, and that one of his best mates was going to get her instead.

A cough interrupted his thoughts. Madam Pomfrey was standing over Hermione's bed, examining her eyes and waving her wand about, presumably to check on her condition. After she appeared satisfied, she nodded.

"It seems like Miss Granger's fully recuperated. You may go now, young lady."

And facing Draco, she snarled, "You better keep your friend in check. I will expect no more damage done to this innocent young lady here."

The Slytherin gaped in disbelief. _Oh, so now it's HIS fault._

He narrowed his eyes and grunted, his usual eloquence failing him this time round.

Hermione jumped out of bed and thanked the Healer profusely. Turning to Malfoy, she said, "Thank you for all that you've done for me. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. And maybe the deal we made can be valid for just a little longer," she nudged him playfully.

Giving him a quick hug, she and Malfoy walked out of the Hospital Wing together, signaling the end to the daily visits that gave them so much to talk about.

Draco was certainly going to miss them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This brings us to the end of another (short) chapter. How sad.<strong>_

_**It seems that this fic is being updated weekly, so I'll continue the routine-ish thing and Chapter 7 will be up late next week!**_

_**And... I suddenly had an idea for a dramione oneshot, so look out for that too! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading, and review please**_**_. :)_**


	7. It Changes Everything

It Changes Everything

The chilly air of Hogsmeade brushed across their faces as Hermione and Blaise trudged through the small village. Stopping momentarily to sweep the hair out of her eyes, Hermione turned to Blaise.

"Today was wonderful. Really, thanks for asking me out," she said, before leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his cheek.

They had taken a stroll around Hogsmeade that day, just relaxing and taking in the view of the entire place. It was a sunny morning despite it being winter and the snow-capped mountains surrounding the village could be clearly seen even from inside the Three Broomsticks, where Hermione and Blaise had gone for their Heads chat. Although, not surprisingly, they had deviated from the topic after a few minutes of discussion and started conversing about the more… _personal_ stuff.

"Um… So, Blaise. By asking me out, does- does this mean we're-" Hermione ventured, waving a hand about nervously.

"If you don't mind, then yeah, I'd be happy to. We are. Want to go back to the castle now?" Blaise gave her an earnest smile, taking her hand. They walked out of the shop, fingers intertwined (to Madam Rosmerta's excitement) and departed for the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

><p>Draco sat gloomily at a study table in the library, the sounds of his quill scratching at the parchment irking him considerably. Unable to contain his frustration any longer, he lobbed the quill across the table, where it fluttered to the floor.<p>

_Why, why was he stupid enough to agree to help Hermione?_

This question kept bugging Malfoy ever since she "officially" started going out with Zabini a week or two ago (of course, the rest of the school foreshadowed its happening way beforehand). However, he, for one, was not taking the news too well.

He was doomed for solitude for the rest of his life. The company he had while Hermione was at the Hospital Wing was short lived.

A third-year student attempted to enquire if the seat next to him was taken, and he barked at the boy so ferociously that he ran away in fright, dropping his books in the process and inviting the attention of Madam Pince.

_Hmph, he deserved it_, Malfoy thought in satisfaction. It was that boy's fault that he was bothering him during one of his more pensive moments. Turning his attention back to the parchment, he was about to tear it up in frustration when he sensed movement behind him. Sighing irritably, he whirled around and came face-to-face with a certain brown-haired seventh-year.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked, making no effort to mask his annoyance. Hermione dumped a stack of books onto the other end of the table, and sat down.

"The part of the table you're not using, so that I can study. Hmm, I wonder what _you_ do at the library, so much so that _you're_ asking me what _I'm_ doing here," she replied coolly, oblivious to the fact that he was both pleased yet disconsolate to see her.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe think about how life sucks," Malfoy grunted dismissively.

"Oh, please," Hermione rolled her eyes and fished out a piece of parchment, smoothing out the creases.

They sat in silence for over an hour, mostly broken by the scratching of the quills on parchment and the occasional cough, before Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"Am I supposed to patrolling the corridors now?" she asked in horror, and Malfoy lifted his head from the table lazily.

"How in Merlin's name would I know of your sched-"

"I think I am! And I'm late! Great, this is just great!" she interrupted Malfoy, scrambling to put her stationery back into her bag, and hurrying off to the Head common room with her hair billowing behind her. The Slytherin shook his head in exasperation and turned back to his homework.

* * *

><p>When she was halfway there, she suddenly realised that they had already agreed to swap duties that day because of her extra double Charms class which was scheduled to take up half the afternoon. Feeling extremely stupid, she slowed down her pace and took a detour to the Gryffindor common room instead.<p>

Even with the change in route, she found it a little suspicious that Blaise was nowhere to be seen along the corridors. No doubt, the castle was big, but patrols usually began near the House common rooms.

"Seriously, did he forget about the swap too?" Hermione wondered, and decided to help patrol a bit, because her evening was free now that she completed her work earlier than expected.

The castle was slowly being decorated for the festive season, and Christmas wreaths were hovering over the doorways. Enchanted birds were chirping cheerfully in the Great Hall, causing Hermione's spirits to be lifted slightly.

Passing a colourfully decorated broom cupboard on the third floor, she regarded it quizzically and then in annoyance when it started to rattle due to the shifting of the brooms in it.

"Ron isn't doing his job. I clearly remember that he stated he was going to pay close attention to the broom cupboards so that unlawful activities were kept to a minimum! Tsk, Harry and Ginny are going to get-"

The Head Girl straightened her tie and with pursed lips, wrenched open the cupboard door, preparing to give a long and detailed lecture.

Clearing her throat, she looked down on the pair that was curled up at the base of the cupboard. However, the sight that greeted her was not Harry and Ginny.

Not even close.

* * *

><p>"BLAISE! PANSY! You- you- YOU!" Hermione Granger just managed to gasp, having been subjected to a complete, absolute loss for words.<p>

She looked at them numbly, with the feeling in her legs slowly ebbing away. The pair stared at her, frozen and not even bothering to disentangle their limbs.

Their cover was blown.

Zabini quickly regained his voice. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know how it happened, it just… did," he croaked, swiping at his mouth.

"Well, what matters is that you actually bloody looked like you enjoyed it. That's what I take most offence at, _Zabini_," she accused, voice as hard as she could manage. Hermione did all she could to hold her tears back and keep them from welling up.

_This bastard was going to pay._

"Why did you have to mess things up? It's barely been a bloody week since you claimed you had feelings for me and now here you go, snogging other girls at your whim?" Hermione punched him square in the face and with a stifled sob, she strode away from the speechless Pansy and Blaise.

When the brunette was finally out of range of the scene, she finally let her tears fall. Slamming herself against a wall, she eyed the Christmas streamers hung along the walkways in disgust.

She was no longer in the mood for the Christmas season.

The tears were flowing freely now, and the thought of how Blaise cheated on her sent her into new waves of wracking sobs. Resting her forehead against the cool surface of the stone wall seemed to somewhat alleviate the sudden pain that was insistently throbbing in her head, but it only gave her temporary relief.

Whimpering, she crumpled to the floor in submission, with complete disregard of whether anyone would see the Head Girl at her most vulnerable, her weakest.

A thought suddenly floated into her head, and she stumbled to her feet, roughly wiping some of her tears with the sleeve of her robe.

_Harry and Ron won't be able to help me, they'd just mess things up even mor-_

Malfoy. _I need to find Malfoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>...And so it ends. How exciting.<br>_**

**_If you look at the calendar, you shall notice that it's only two more weeks to Christmas! Hahah._**

**_I'm feeling a little sceptical of this chapter, though. Review please, and tell me what you think!_**

**_And I'd like to give a random shout-out to those who have been reviewing. XD Thanks!_**

_**You know when I'm going to update next, right? ;D**  
><em>


	8. Heart And Soul

**_Yo!_**

**_This is really late in the week, but at least it's still updating. Hehee._**

**_I do not own HP._**

* * *

><p><span>Heart and Soul<span>

She ran around the castle aimlessly, knowing yet not knowing what(or who) she needed to find. It took a lot of difficulty for her to focus on the task that was at hand, as her thoughts kept wandering back to the recent episode.

She couldn't help but picturing the scene over and over again, and every time, her unstable emotions would return. Passing by more and more festive decorations as she passed the classrooms on the second floor, she forced the thought of happy couples celebrating the holiday season to the back of her mind. It was just a few more days to Christmas.

And Hermione had never felt more alone.

It was fortunate that most of the students had already returned to their common rooms and would not be present to witness a flustered Gryffindor rushing along the corridors.

Except maybe she hoped that a certain student hadn't retired for the night yet.

She knew he wouldn't.

He _mustn't._

She needed to find him desperately.

Teetering on the edge of hysteria, she was about desperate enough to cast a Summoning charm to find Malfoy when she crashed headlong into him in front of the entrance to the library.

"Hey- What's going on? Are you okay?" He held her by the shoulders and shook her gently, to which she replied with even louder sobs.

"Okay, stupid question. Come with me, we have all day to talk about this."

Guiding her gently towards the Prefects common room, they sat on the sofa and Draco brought her a mug of pumpkin juice.

"Get it off your chest. It'll be good for you," Malfoy said, handing the mug to her and sitting down next to her. She held the mug in her quivering hands before taking a hesitant sip and setting it down with a clunk on the coffee table. She looked at Malfoy despairingly, taking a deep breath as if she was about to retell the longest story of the century.

_Seriously though_, Malfoy thought, _I could practically be a counsellor._ First Blaise, now her? Not that he was complaining.

It was not long before she abandoned the civilised approach to this matter. Losing all sense of feigned calmness, she immediately leaned forward and bawled into his chest. Malfoy was led to feel wet and uncomfortable, but he was sorry for her at the same time. He awkwardly patted her on the back, wishing that he didn't decide to change into a new set of clothes just before going out to the library.

Back in the current situation, she started pouring out all the details to Malfoy, and it came as a total surprise on how Blaise managed to effectively ruin what would have been a happy relationship with the smartest, wittiest and prettiest girl in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"And… Then I went to find you," she finished, tears streaming down her cheeks. She heaved one last sigh, before leaning on him. She turned her head toward the window and noticed that the snow had stopped falling.<p>

Shifting slightly so that she could snuggle comfortably on his chest, he gave an understanding nod and patted her head sympathetically.

"Thank you, and I'm really sorry for the, you know-" she said, sitting up and pointing meekly at the large wet patch on his robes.

Malfoy shrugged.

Feeling genuine concern for Hermione, he stood up and made towards the door. Hermione looked up at the sudden movement, and her eyes seemed to speak volumes.

_Where're you going? I want you here with me,_ they seemed to say. There was some sort of mutual understanding between them, so much that they were able to hold a conversation just through their eyes.

"I'll help you get back at him!" Malfoy said determinedly.

"No, you've done so much already, I really shouldn't bother you-" Hermione tried to reason.

"It's fine," he said firmly, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He didn't know what got into him, but apparently, he knew that at that moment, he more than just cared for Hermione as a friend. He wanted to do some justice to the one who hurt the girl he loved so much.

"Do you want to stay here, or should I accompany you back-" Malfoy started, opening the door.

"I'll stay here for a while... Ron and Harry have probably gone to sleep." She dried some of her tears, eyes slightly puffy.

"Okay. I'll come back then. I've got something to... _settle_, at the Slytherin common room."

She nodded weakly as he left the common room, and her surroundings lapsed into silence.

_Such a comforting presence,_ she thought, as she watched the hem of his robes disappear around the doorway. Hermione gazed into the embers of the fireplace, relishing the heat that was provided to her.

_He's really such a nice guy. Maybe I shouldn't prejudge people before really getting to know them better, because Draco's got a different side to him._

She smiled for the first time that evening, at the thought of Malfoy and how his presence offered her great solace.

* * *

><p>"You bastard! Want me to give you a piece of my mind? How could you do this to Hermione?" Draco shouted, dealing a punch to the dark-haired boy's face. Blaise stepped back in total shock, too surprised to even retaliate.<p>

"What the blazes did you do to her! Why did you even think of doing such a thing?" Malfoy questioned accusingly, too angry to even bother lowering his voice.

Blaise raised his hands in bemusement. He had merely gone down to the common room to retrieve his forgotten homework, not to witness a demented Draco giving him the third degree.

"I should never have saved you from the pumpkin juice in the first place!" Malfoy snarled, grabbing the collar of Blaise's pyjamas and lifting him clean off the floor.

"But-But-" Blaise attempted to redeem himself, but it was not condoned by the platinum blonde. Not at all.

He gave up trying to argue his point and resorted to squirming around in the air.

"I don't care what your reason is! The fact that you are treating her like this speaks volumes of your character," Malfoy continued, casting a disgusted look at Blaise, before roughly setting him down.

He shook his head in disappointment at the boy clad in pinstriped pyjamas, and muttered, "And to think I expected better on how the Head Boy should treat a girl."

Not bothering to wait for a reply from the speechless and guilty-looking Blaise, he turned on his heels and with a condescending swish of his robes, promptly exited the room.

It would be the early hours of the morning when Malfoy finally calmed down enough to return to the common room, let alone sleep in that same dormitory with the imbecile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel like I did not do justice to the last scene. (-coughatallcough-)<em>**

**_But oh well. I'm just getting very disoriented with my plot ideas, what with the neverending homework and other life-related stuff. :S_**

**_Do review! :) I'll see what I can do to make the last chapter(next week!) end the story on a high note! :D_**


	9. Christmas With You

**_Hello there!_**

**_And so we've arrived at the end of the longest multi-chaptered fic I ever wrote. (pathetic. bleh.)_**

**_As promised, this chapter has the Christmas theme! I hope it's fluffy enough. After all, what's Christmas without a bit of Dramione fluff?(Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING. XD)  
><em>**

**_Thanks to everyone for sticking by me throughout this fic, for the reviews and views and everything. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><span>Christmas With You<span>

Morning came, signalling the beginning of the actual school-wide Christmas celebrations.

Rushing down from her dormitory, she was about to turn the corner into the Prefects' corridor when she heard a door click shut. A tall form appeared around the doorway, and upon finding out that it was Malfoy, she waved hello.

"Coincidence or what? We seem to be bumping into each other more often than not these days," Malfoy commented, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah. What were you doing in the Prefect's common room anyway?" she smiled, keeping up alongside his swift strides.

"Nothing much. I was just doing some last-minute cleaning," he shrugged it off, turning into the Great Hall. Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow.

_Since when did a Malfoy clean anything by himself?_

Of course, that statement was answered with a simple word- Never. Hermione decided against probing any further and pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

In actual fact, it was just that Malfoy had to find an excuse for him to be in the Prefects' common room at 8 in the morning, and he used the first excuse that popped into his mind.

He had been visiting the common room often after he comforted Hermione that night. Just to remember how it felt like to feel needed and useful. That he was the one who made her feel better.

To reminisce about how it felt like when she rested her head on him.

Not that anyone was supposed to know that he was sentimental. Especially to _that_ extent.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" he interrupted her thoughts.

The other just smiled, before adding, "If you care for Harry or Ron, I might think about it."

Draco's face fell immediately, and he replied sourly, "Oh, them. I'll take that as a no, then. There I go, off to breakfast all by myself just because someone wants to eat her meal in the empty Great Hall with the two prats who were missing in action for the most part."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic, please. It's Christmas. You know, there's this _minor_ part in which people are advised to exhibit peace, love and goodwill to all?"

When Malfoy continued looking at her in disbelief, she tried to justify herself.

"Come on. There aren't many people staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas break anyway. So stop being an arse and perhaps give it a shot?" Not surprisingly, even with the threat of Voldemort gone, most of the students decided to go home for the Christmas holiday, perhaps to celebrate the fact that they were alive with their families. A few of the seventh-years stayed, but most of Draco's Slytherin clique had also gone home for the break, and Hermione thought that it would be quite pathetic for him to spend Christmas morning eating breakfast by himself.

But Malfoy was as stubborn as ever("All my seven years of expressing my dislike for the Potty and Weasel would go to waste if I ate with them today!") and agreed instead to meet her when she was done with breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once they were satiated, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and caught Malfoy skulking behind a Christmas tree, looking glum.<p>

"Taking interest in Christmas ornaments now, are we?" Hermione chuckled as she tapped the blonde Slytherin on the shoulder. He whirled around suspiciously, before countering amusedly, "Feeling better now, are we?"

The brunette shrugged, a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

He straightened up, and attempted to construct his reply nonchalantly.

"It was nothing."

_Lie. _To be helping her out like that meant a lot to him. It meant that he was trusted enough by her to be the shoulder to cry on.

It was _everything._

Changing the subject, Malfoy cleared his throat.

"So, uh… Do you want to go out somewhere… for some fresh air?" He finished his question lamely, his heart sinking at how stupidly he structured that question.

"I don't mind. How about Hogsmeade? If that's okay with you, of course."

"-Of course I don't mind. But Hogsmeade? Are you sure?" Malfoy was a little sceptical at her choice. After all, it had been the place where it all started; the place Blaise first asked her out to.

"Yes." The reply was definite- no hesitancy, nothing.

* * *

><p>After walking to the small village, they made for the Three Broomsticks.<p>

Burying his hands further into his pockets, Malfoy looked at Hermione.

"Will you ever look at this place the same way again?" He asked suddenly, knowing that he had ventured into a rather touchy topic. But it was either now or never- if he didn't find out about Hermione's true feelings today, he would never be offered the chance again.

"No, I'll probably never. Not after what happened," she replied quietly, averting his gaze.

Both of them settled into silence, trudging soundlessly across the path and stopping outside the entrance of the shop.

Malfoy continued to be silent and deep in thought, wondering how to reply. Was he supposed to be sympathetic? Reassure her that it'll never happen again?

Never had he felt so out of control. It seemed that he was never one to be good with feelings.

He had never been in such a fix when it came to insulting people publicly, as he could say whatever came to mind. The usual Draco Malfoy would have no problem if this was a case requiring snide remarks or gloating, but his usual eloquence wouldn't save him here.

This was a totally different situation, one that was outside his comfort zone.

"But I can start again." Hermione piped up.

Malfoy glanced at her in confusion.

"What?"

Upon entering the cosy shop, they sat at a different table than where Blaise sat with her at.

"I'd like to think of that escapade as a learning experience." Hermione said, propping up her head on one elbow.

"In learning what?"

Hermione smiled sadly.

"That maybe I'll be alone. No one really takes me seriously, so maybe I just have to accept it."

"No, you are not. You have me," Malfoy offered, "at least during this period of your great need."

He smirked, unable to resist adding his own comments. This time, Hermione didn't take offence.

The blonde placed a hand on top of hers, looking at her more seriously this time.

"I can help you heal. Your wounds are still fresh, but with time, everything will go back to normal. Trust me."

Comforted by his words, along with a change in his demeanour that brought a little stability back into her, she grinned a little.

"Okay."

Maybe this time, her Christmas wouldn't be as ruined as she thought it would be.

A small cough interrupted her thoughts.

"So, being here in the Three Broomsticks and all that, would you like a Butterbeer? My treat. Let it be a toast to uh, Christmas." Malfoy babbled incoherently, feeling quite bashful after he almost instigated a heart-to-heart with the Gryffindor Head.

"And to… you. For being there all this while," Hermione said, feeling her face heating up.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that, he might not feel the same way I do-_

"…To _us_."

Malfoy flashed a reassuring smile, before standing up to get them their beverages.

* * *

><p>Madam Rosmerta flashed the pair a curious glance while tending to their orders.<p>

"...So what happened to-" Madam Rosmerta began.

"-Don't talk about it." Malfoy shot back immediately, giving her a look that clearly told her not to pursue the matter any further.

The barmaiden shook her head and returned to wiping her mugs dry. She had never understood that aloof, proud boy and she never will.

They finished their drinks and left for Hogwarts; the Christmas feast was soon to start.

* * *

><p>Before entering the Great Hall, Malfoy pulled Hermione aside, to one of the benches in the courtyard.<p>

"I have to tell you something before we go in for the feast." Malfoy stated, ignoring the looks of those going into the building for the feast. The duo stopped near the wall of the massive entrance to the castle. The sky was slowly getting darker, and the atmosphere seemed to be calm, despite the thunderous pounding of the Slytherin's heart.

Hermione nodded, albeit feeling a little unsettled. The warmth Malfoy's grip on her hand seemed to radiate throughout her body.

"I just have to add something to the conversation we had in the pub," he breathed, not daring to go straight to the point. His friends were right- he was a coward. But this evening, he may prove them wrong. _He was determined_ to prove them wrong. Casting aside his inhibitions, he stepped closer to the girl.

"Someone as amazing as you doesn't deserve him, Hermione. There are other guys who think that you're amazing."

"Like _who_?" Hermione challenged, not daring to breathe. She was starting to feel afraid; not of whether he was going to treat her with contempt, but of whether her feelings for him may surface.

Being ever-so-analytical, she had weighed the chances of him ever feeling the same way about her. At that very moment, her heart was beating so quickly it gave her an unexplainable headache.

"They might be closer than you think," Malfoy said quietly, placing a finger under her chin.

"Look at me."

Hermione had unconsciously been avoiding eye contact. Fearing to hear the worst out of him, she instead had been concentrating on a tree in the line of sight behind Malfoy, and the physical touch had brought her back down to earth.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Malfoy said, although he couldn't help wondering if that statement was meant more for him. "Where has the confident Hermione gone to? You don't have to face everything alone, you know. In case it wasn't _blindingly obvious_, I for one, think you are amazing."

He gulped, and Hermione could see his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"I… _I like you_."

Everything had amounted to this. From how he fought alongside her during the War; the fleeting glances at the Order; the sacrifices just to see her happy- This was the defining moment.

Hermione Granger—the only person who could keep up with Draco's intelligence, and vice versa. The only person who was capable of rendering him speechless. The only person who he actually wanted to do favours for, despite his Malfoy upbringing of having other people serve him.

And he had just confessed his liking(or was it _love_?) for her.

The emotion in his voice had instilled a twinge in Hermione's heart. She found herself unbearably close to tears. Why did that Malfoy have such an effect on her?

"What a corny thing to say. I'm surprised that there's no mistletoe above us now," she said, eyes glistening, the corners of her mouth slowly curving upwards weakly. She took Malfoy's hand and squeezed it encouragingly, and Malfoy's tense stature relaxed at once.

As if on cue, snow started to flutter down from the sky. Some of it started getting caught in Hermione's hair, while a rather large snowflake landed on Hermione's nose.

Draco wiped it away with his thumb in amusement, and gazed into her deep brown orbs.

"Okay, so maybe this is way better than the cheesy mistletoe moment," she giggled, wrapping her arms around the blonde boy. She could smell the fresh mint in his breath as Malfoy lowered his face to be level with hers. His own arms snaked around the small of her back, as he leaned closer and captured her lips in his.

Oblivious to the few students that were giving weird looks to the pair, they revelled in the world that was solely theirs. The snow fell around them as they were lost in each other's eyes, the other being the only thing that mattered in the world at that instant. Hermione backed into the stone wall as their kiss deepened and it snowed harder, coating the grounds with a pure sheen of white.

She was addicted to the kiss, no _him_, in general. And it would probably be safe to say that he bore the same sentiments, from the way he sighed into the kiss, tightening the grip around her waist.

After what seemed like forever, they finally broke the kiss for air. Malfoy brushed some snow out of the brunette's hair, taking his time and running his fingers through the soft curls that cascaded down Hermione's back.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco."

Feeling that their Christmas had finally been complete, they made for the Great Hall for the Christmas feast, comforted in the knowledge that they weren't going to spend Christmas alone.

* * *

><p>He had helped her to finally heal.<p>

Somehow, along the road to discover more about herself, a certain unexpected middle man had come into her life in more ways than she could have imagined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>_

_**I won't be writing regularly(until you see me here again, haha.) because my holidays are over and I'm weeping at the thought of going to school and then school actually STARTS.**_

_**But I'll see what I can do. I still have many un-ignorable(lol) plot bunnies bouncing alongside me. :)**_

_**Oh, and for a Christmas present, I'd like REVIEWS! (just a not-so-subtle hint. hehe.) Tell me if you like it, hate it, anything. It'll be the best Christmas present I'll be receiving this year.(considering that there's actually nothing under the tree for me. Yep, this is sad.)**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone! :D  
><strong>_


End file.
